Just a Normal Day
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Missy was given a tedious task to research about evolution that concerns contact of another organism. Dia comes over to help her! He's being a dear, isn't he? Fluff-ish, and a sucky kiss scene enough for this story to be rated K T.T April Fool's Day special!


**CoMmOnErShIpPiNg**

**P**latinum Berlitz had come out of her study so she could get the door. Normally, she would be upstairs doping around in her cosy room, which was about as wide as a normal house itself, which she does in most afternoons. However, Professor Big-Nose Rowan had told her to research about this specific specie of pokémon that evolves within the contact of another pokémon, creating a stimulus between the two. It interested her strangely enough, because she would usually do stuff like this _right_ away without even giving a hang about what the heck she was studying about and she just _automatically memorises_ the things she reads. She hadn't cared about what she was researching about . . . until now.

The idea of this kind of pokémon evolution . . . intrigued her. She didn't know why, but it did. Was she always attracted to this kind of evolution?

What she didn't know was she will find out, and she will from the least person she'd ever expect.

"Diamond?" she had said, her eyes _not_ wide as saucers; it's a pretty cliché simile. We know we can do better than that, people. Platinum was the least bit surprised when she saw one of her best friends — particularly not the whacked up one — at the front of her door. She just plainly ignored the gigantic turtle pokémon with the tree on its back and asked Diamond directly, "I thought you were coming by a little later?"

The said perky boy grinned. "I was! But I ran out of stuff to do!"

Completely understanding the situation her friend was in — but completely and _utter-freaking-ly_ confused how he found hanging out with her more fun than staying out in the sun — nonetheless, though, she completely _could_ use some company — she smiled and moved aside so she can let the boy in.

"Sure."

"Thanks Missy!" Diamond turned to talk to his pokémon, "I'll be back in a jiff, Wig! You can go and play with the others now."

Dia walked inside her mansion.

Explaining how huge the mansion was in its interior and what Diamond's feeling at the time would take about a decent paragraph with many clauses and odd remarks, and you guys would probably want to _skip_ it, so what the heck.

Platinum led Diamond to her study quarters — AKA big room with a chandelier and a-number-suffix shelves lining up against the walls. Also, there's a cute little desk in the centre. How cute.

"I'll just be doing my work, Diamond. I'm sorry I can't offer you any fun facilities. . . There's a Wii in the next room," Missy said automatically, moving over to her desk and sitting down.

Diamond looked slightly confused. "But I want to spend my time here with you."

Platinum stopped shuffling her papers and turned to look at the boy curiously. Diamond surely was a peculiar boy. Platinum herself knew that if she would tell him to go have fun someplace else, he would just sit on the chair opposite her and help her anyway, so resisting was useless — and pointless, she might add, because she could _really_ need some company, whether she denied it or not. (_Especially_ from _someone_ right in front of her — nudge — nudge — wink — wink)

Besides, who in the flipping _world_ can resist those tempting, adorable eyes that practically see through your soul?

. . . Well, tempting adorable _creepy_ eyes, if you put it that way.

Dismissing these thoughts, Missy shrugged and replied, "Go ahead, do what you want."

Diamond gave a shout of glee. "Thanks Missy!"

And so they began.

. . . This was _boring_. Murderously boring. To most, boredom was deadly. To most also, they would usually dart after the open doors which they consider as freedom.

Perhaps you'd forgotten what Diamond could handle.

"Hey, Missy," he said, snapping Platinum out of her reverie. She looked up at him, the words she'd just read from the books she just put aside resounding in her mind, mixing up with her vision, too, making Diamond look like he was surrounded by a motherload of letters. Weird. "Why're you reading too much into this? It just doesn't click."

Platinum raised her eyebrows. "The answers are in the book."

That's where the corners of Diamond's lips tugged a full blown smile. "We can just discuss it now!"

"Huh?"

Diamond raised a finger as though he was a teacher — as if — and said significantly, "Some pokémon evolve at the contact of another one, right? Let's compare it to people!"

Compare to . . . people?

"Like . . . um. . . When you find a friend!" Diamond flailed his arms in the air childishly. In a good way. "You feel sorta fluffy inside, and you just gotta meet someone! It clicks that way! We can't just be _alone_. . . We're supposed to be with someone."

When Platinum was left to gape at Diamond's sudden actions — which Diamond _thought _was a sign she couldn't catch up — he continued, "There's gotta be someone in the world for each of us! Or . . . even as just a friend.

"You just wouldn't notice it, but there's sometimes someone who hides somewhere wants to be with you. . . Or. . ." Diamond shuffled his feet, uncomfortable. "Maybe that someone's just too close, and you don't even know it. . ."

There was an unfamiliar sensation in Platinum's ribcage. She slightly flinched: She was too young to have myocarditis, wasn't she? Apparently, her surprised face told something else to Diamond, who _misunderstood_ it for a sort of realisation from his small 'revelation.' He leaned forward and boldly went on, "Like . . . when you start feeling something for someone. And there's the urgency of _never_ leaving her side, and just . . . _can't_ not be with her. . . it clicks that way."

Diamond's once peaceful and bubbly face had now turned into a serious scary one that didn't quite suit him. Oh, who was she kidding it creeped her out. But, maybe this was a different kind of creeped out?

His cobalt eyes had fluttered close and he was leaning across the table, his moist lips separated. Maybe it was _now_ that Platinum realised he was a little too close for comfort? She absentmindedly seized the opportunity to observe his features rather than _do_ something: His raven-black hair peeking out of his hat; his pale-ish skin "glowing"; his unbelievable growth spurt; his effervescent personality that lightens up the atmosphere. . .

Suddenly everything about Diamond was too stimulating for Platinum, and before she knew it, his lips crashed on hers. His hands trapped her face to his while his lips moved hers with surprising strength. Their breaths were heavy; Platinum's wheezy and gasping, while Diamond's fierce and somewhat _practised._

Platinum's hands moved in their own will, and reached for his face, his hair, just to tangle her fingers in it.

Diamond — no, _Dia_ — was unexpectedly _intoxicating_: He was biting at her lower lip hungrily, earning a moan from Platinum, a sound he'll forever treasure. As for Platin — no, _Missy _— she finally found his hair and pulled off his hat, which was becoming a bother; her right hand wrapped around his neck, she pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss. Dia had his hands placed on her waist, his thumbs massaging her hips.

This went on for quite a while until they broke apart for much needed air, and that was when the two had already discarded their scarves because of their steamy make-out.

Missy landed on her seat, panting, exhilarated by the experience. _Experience._

Dia was already on the table, wiping the excess saliva from his chin, taking in so much oxygen he thought he might explode.

After a while of exchanging breaths, each looked at how the other was doing and found their gazes locked.

"Done with your research _now_?" Dia asked, looking hopeful. Missy shrugged, and murmured, "Not just yet. . ."

The disappointed look on Dia's face only stayed for a split of a second, because Missy pulled him by the collar just then and kissed him again.

They just click that way.

…

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S! : D I'll be writing a series of April fool's special that includes: Commonershipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Kagamine Rin and Len, HarryxGinny, JunpeixAkane! xD Sorry for the fluff and the rushed ending Q_Q I suck. I'm already updating on the Mistress and Mirage Island Vacation, okay! Sheesh.**


End file.
